starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia 2010 | 2009 | 2008 | 2007 | 2006 */Próximos */Potenciales Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…'tener una ortografía impecable.' #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo y las demás políticas de la wiki. #…permanecer estable durante el proceso de revisión, esto es, que no cambie significativamente de un día para otro y no sea objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. Esto no aplica si los cambios son para corregir objeciones, para revertir vandalismo o por protección como resultado de vandalismo. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, sí puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar completamente referenciado. Ver Star Wars Wiki:Referencias para más información. #…tener todas sus citas e imágenes referenciadas. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y rasgos" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir una sección de "poderes y habilidades" en todos los artículos de personajes que lo requieran, especialmente personajes sensibles a la Fuerza cuyos poderes y/o habilidades son descritos en las diversas fuentes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imágenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Entre bastidores", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. Para más información sobre las características de un artículo destacado, ver Star Wars Wiki:¿Qué es un artículo destacado? Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Téngase en cuenta que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podrá recuperar el estatus de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Un usuario tiene derecho a nominar 2 artículos a la vez. Si uno de ellos se convierte en destacado, puede entonces nominar otro artículo. Esto es con el fin de que las objeciones a los artículos sean resueltas más rápidamente. #Un usuario sólo puede nominar si tiene más de 50 ediciones en el espacio principal de la Star Wars Wiki (artículos, plantillas, discusiones, foros). Las ediciones en páginas de usuario o discusiones de usuario no cuentan. Los artículos nominados por usuarios con menos de 50 ediciones serán eliminados de la lista de nominaciones, independientemente de su calidad; sin embargo, si estos artículos cumplieran con los requisitos, cualquier otro usuario puede nominarlos directamente. #Recuerda además añadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imágenes, importancia, fuentes). #Los partidarios del artículo (el nominador original y cualquier otro usuario que desee mejorar el artículo) entonces deberán ajustar el articulo hasta que los objetores vean que sus objeciones han sido razonablemente resueltas. Los objetores no están obligados a arreglar ellos mismos las objeciones, sin embargo pueden hacerlo si así lo desean. #Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de eliminar artículos de la votación si existen varias objeciones y votos en contra que no sean satisfechos en un periodo de un mes. Esto significa que los votos en contra sí pueden hacer que el artículo sea eliminado de la lista de nominaciones, aunque tenga uno o más votos a favor. #Para que un artículo se considere Destacado debe alcanzar por lo menos votos de 3 usuarios, sean Inquisidores o no, aunque se requiere por lo menos un voto Inquisidor. Cómo votar: #Antes de votar, asegúrate de haber leído completamente el artículo, y de haber detectado todo tipo de errores. #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota bien a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. #Tu voto sólo será válido si tienes más de 50 ediciones en el espacio principal de la Star Wars Wiki (artículos, plantillas, discusiones, foros). Las ediciones en páginas de usuario o discusiones de usuario no cuentan. #Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto no será válido. #Todos los votos de los usuarios tienen la misma validez. No porque un usuario colabore más o menos que otro, sea más o menos conocido, tenga más o menos calidad en sus ediciones o cualquier otra distinción, su voto tendrá un peso específico diferente. Los votos de los Inquisidores son los únicos que son más importantes. #Como se menciona anteriormente, todas las objeciones deberán ser solucionadas por el nominador, los que apoyan la nominación, o cualquier usuario que desee mejorar el artículo, y se deberá tomar acción para satisfacer estas objeciones. Si un usuario tiene una objeción a algún artículo, solamente ese usuario puede tacharla hasta que el mismo usuario considere que su objeción está adecuadamente solucionada. Ningún otro usuario, incluyendo el autor o autores del artículo, puede tachar la objeción de alguien más. Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de tachar la objeción de algún usuario si ésta objeción no tiene relación con las características de un Artículo Destacado, por ejemplo "el personaje es poco conocido" o "la historia no ha sido publicada en español". #Un usuario que se arrepienta de su objeción, que considere que se equivocó al objetar o que no considere que ésta sea un impedimento para que el artículo sea destacado, puede borrar o tachar esa objeción. En este caso es recomendable comentarle al autor o autores del artículo que ya no es necesario que arreglen la objeción. #'Todas' las objeciones deben ser resueltas o anuladas para que los artículos sean declarados como destacados. Una vez que se tengan los votos a favor necesarios es importante revisar los comentarios y objeciones para asegurarse de que no haya más objeciones; en caso de que sí las haya, el artículo no podrá ser destacado hasta que éstas objeciones se resuelvan o el usuario objetor las anule. #Una vez que el artículo tenga 1 voto de Inquisidor y 2 votos de usuarios a favor y no tenga objeciones o votos en contra de Inquisidores, será añadido a la lista y oficialmente será un "artículo destacado". #Solamente los Inquisidores pueden añadir "Artículo Destacado" a los resultados de las nominaciones, añadir la plantilla a los artículos, y agregarlos a la lista de Artículos Destacados. Cada día 1 y 15 de mes, los artículos votados como destacados serán colocados en la Portada, marcándolos con la plantilla . Formato de nominación: ''(Nombre completo del artículo) *'Nominado por': ''(Usuario que nomina) *'Proyecto': (Si forma parte de algún WikiProyecto) *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': (Algún comentario al respecto de la nominación) *'FA en la Wookieepedia': (Si es un Featured Article en la Wookieepedia o no) *'Resultado': (Resultado final) (0 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) (Número total de votantes a favor) *'A favor' (Usuarios a favor) *'En contra' (Usuarios en contra. Es indispensable poner las razones ''específicas por las que el usuario está en contra). *'Comentarios''' (Comentarios generales de los usuarios y respuestas generales del nominador) __TOC__ Artículos propuestos República 500 *'Nominado por': Owen Stryker *'Proyecto': *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado #En lo que es revisado. 19:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' :WOW! Cuando pueda lo reviso. 22:37 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Revisándolo, partes sin traducir.--Conde Dooku (discusión) 17:34 11 dic 2013 (UTC) The Lord David Menace *Intro #"exclusive" #"la República Galáctica y el Imperio Galáctico": lo mismo del otro artículo. Elimina el primer adjetivo y déjalo con el segundo, se ve mucho mejor. #Seguidamente hay muchos "fue" que pudieran sustituirse por "era" #"Fue allí donde se reunió con su aprendiz Sith Darth Maul, convencido a la entonces Reina Amidala de apelar a un Voto de No Confianza en Finis Valorum y mantenido un centro de mando escondido en las profundidades del edificio durante las Guerras Clon": muchos verbos en pasado incorrecto y hay ciertos detallitos que pudieras arreglar. "Era allí donde se reunió con su aprendiz Sith Darth Maul, convenció a la entonces Reina Amidala de apelar a un Voto de No Confianza en Finis Valorum y mantuvo un centro de mando oculto en las profundidades del edificio durante las Guerras Clon": quedó mejor, pero el fue en este caso estaba bien, cuando me refería a la sustitución hablaba del párrafo de arriba. #"alte ego" #"Mientras los Jedi eran distraídos con la batalla sobre el planeta": estaban #"el Capitán Dyne de Inteligencia localizó la guarida de Sidious, pero él y su equipo fueron asesinados": puedes mejorarla, pues se me hace la idea de que el asesinado fue Sidious y si recuerdo bien la novela no fue así. Quedó mejor, aunque... puede arreglarse un poquito más... #"separatista" debe ir capitalizado, puesto que es miembro de la Confederación. #"un exitoso ataque para secuestrar a Palpatine": no sé... puede volver a redactarse, se me hace muy confusa "un ataque con éxito para secuestrar al Canciller Palpatine": más confuso todavía : Corregido --'Owen Stryker' 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 10:34 8 may 2010 (UTC) :Quedan unas cuantas. 14:51 8 may 2010 (UTC) -Corregido --'Owen Stryker' 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 08:13 16 jun 2010 (UTC) :Estoy haciendo correcciones al artículo para que pueda ser AD, y me encontré con la extraña traducción "Sector Embajador". La traducción más correcta es "Sector Embajadorial" (se escucha raro, pero sí existe esa palabra), pero no lo cambié por si acaso esa fuera la traducción oficial que aparece en la novela. Podría alguien que la tenga decirme si esa es la traducción que aparece?--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:34 10 ene 2011 (UTC) ::No conocía esa traducción porque leí esa novela en inglés, la busqué en el diccionario de Awardspace y no aparece. Es posible que haya sido una equivocación de Owen Stryker, aunque de todas formas creo que es más sensato moverlo a Sector Embajadorial. 21:45 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Sriluur *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': ''Atlas'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Primera nominación oficial del proyecto *'Resultado': (1 Inq/0 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #En lo que es revisado. 16:20 19 jul 2010 (UTC) #Igual Je. 13:44 20 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Another turning point Intro #"El planeta estaba orbitado por cinco lunas, de la cual la más notable": de las que, o de las cuales :Ya.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:40 18 jul 2012 (UTC) #"un improbable pero muy productivo sector agrícola": no me cuesta trabajo entender el enunciado, pero si puedes simplificarlo haría la lectura mucho más agradable. Ej: un austero, escaso, precario, incipiente... :Lo que pasa es que es 'improbable' porque es inesperado que un planeta desértico tenga un sector agrícola exitoso (me gusta "inesperado", voy a usar la palabra), pero se supone que muy productivo, no precario ni incipiente (pues tendría siglos por lo menos).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:40 18 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Buen cambio. #"El planeta tenía enormes reservas de cobre": sugiero poseía :Mejor lo cambié por "albergaba", pues es planeta y no persona como para "poseer".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:40 18 jul 2012 (UTC) #"Históricamente, el planeta era parte del Espacio Hutt": el tiempo del verbo no es muy aclaratorio en contraste con el adverbio. Recomiendo fue. :Así es, lo que pasa es que dejó de ser parte del Espacio Hutt por breves momentos históricos pero normalmente volvía a ser absorbido. Contexto agregado.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:40 18 jul 2012 (UTC) #Hay muchas oraciones continuas empezando con "el planeta"; una que diga "el mundo" o "Sriluur" no haría daño #"lo que significaba que era fácil encontrar señores del crimen hutts": suena mejor 'por lo que era...' #"Black Sun": no, you didn't! :Es traducción oficial en México, como X-wing o Star Destroyer. Aparece en el cómic Sombras del Imperio.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:40 18 jul 2012 (UTC) ::En las traducciones de cómics hechas en México realmente no empezaron a traducir ningún término hasta que salieron las precuelas y utilizaron la licencia de las traducciones del doblaje... Ah, se ve que lo quieres dejar así, pero se me hace demasiado chocante el término de una organización en inglés con un contexto en español. Es como hablar del Galactic Empire, la Jedi Order, los Rebels. Ponlo como quieras, pero de esa forma es muy absurdo para mí. :*Por supuesto que lo pienso dejar así, el día que se me obligue usar traducciones ajenas es el día que dejo la wiki. Y no es que se hayan utilizado las licencias de doblaje, es que así se acostumbra aquí (no por todos, como lo habrás notado en los doblajes de la OT, pero sí por los fans). La manera "chocante" que tú mencionas es la normal para mí, de hecho si a alguien se le ocurre decir "Ala-X" es como si dijera "Quiero ver la película del Hombre Murciélago".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #"un numeroso grupo de houk":s'' :Cierto, no sé por qué lo dejé como 'houk', pero 'weequay' es singular y plural a la vez, eso sí.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:40 18 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Puede que tengas razón, pero yo he visto en fuentes oficiales el plural 'weequays', empezando por "Dooku Captured", cuando el Conde (en la versión inglesa) dice '''You must be overly optimistic if you think these weequays plan to let you leave' :*Es que también se dice "weequay" como plural porque la palabra en sí es plural, significa "adoradores de Quay". Sobre todo las fuentes de mediados de los 90's usaban esa variante. Ambas son correctas, pero me gusta más weequay.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #"un evento que los weequays resintieron": los weequays se mostraron resentidos ante qué? :Se mostraron resentidos por la colonización de los problemáticos houks.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:40 18 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Pero el texto no es claro. Puede que parezca rebuscado si agregas uno o dos conectores para estructurar mejor la frase pero lo va a hacer más entendible. ::*Realmente no se me ocurre como, me pareció claro que llegaron los houks y a los weequay no les gustó, pero como no podía ponerlo de esa forma lo puse igual que en la Wookiee.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #"que temiendo al contrabando y las tendencias Rebeldes": puede reestructurarse mejor :Ya.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:40 18 jul 2012 (UTC) #"el crimen estuvo en ascenso en el sector": el índice criminal subió, se incrementó :Ya.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:40 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Descripción #"casi completamente propiedad del clan Bulq weequay": caería bien una palabra de enlace, algo como que controlaba casi en su totalidad el clan Bulq :A ver.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #"Casi toso el hemisferio boreal": nadie sabe, nadie supo :Ya.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #"la enorme organización Black Sun": discutiendo allá arriba :Mismo argumento.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Historia temprana #"los generosos mares": suena un poco tierno, no hay mejor manera de ponerlo? :No hay mejor manera de ponerlo. Es una figure of speech muy común. Implica que los mares proporcionaban comida en abundancia.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #"los hutts comenzaron a presionar sus intereses en Sriluur": sugiero reestructurar :Ya, cotegado con GATORW.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #Enlaza Guerra Civil Galáctica. :Curioso.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #Falta actualizar con la sección Aviso a los viajeros y el contenido de The Old Republic. :Ya, pero no he visto contenido de TOR en el artículo, sólo está la mención en las fuentes pero no hay nada en el cuerpo principal ni está referenciado.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) La colonización de los houk #Hay muchos houk que no están en plural en este párrafo; empezando por el título :ya había arreglado eso, lo que falta son Territorios Houk y conflictos Houk-Weequay, que así son llamados. Específicamente el segundo no debe cambiarse, sería incorrecto.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Guerra Civil Galáctica #"Star Destroyer clase Imperial": pasa lo mismo con el Black Sun... :Así es.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #Los nombres de los cruceros están en inglés :Muéstrame una traducción oficial y los cambio. Yo nunca pongo traducciones no oficiales en estos casos, eso es fanon.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #"hutts señores del crimen": es como decir "del Parlamento Presidente" o "designado conductor" :Ya.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #"Sintiendo un problema, el Imperio bombardeó la mayoría de los puestos de la milicia en el área alrededor de Dnalvec": ¿cómo que sintiendo un problema? :Así está en la Wookiee, puedes preguntarles por qué lo pusieron así. Actualizado con información de GATORW.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Historia posterior #Por todos lados Black Suns y Star Destroyers :Así es.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #"24 ABY": será 24 DBY :Ya.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #"no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que naves yuuzhan vong como los yorik-ets aparecieran cerca de Sriluur": traducción literal innecesaria :¿Por qué? así está en la Wookiee.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Weequay #"gente tecnológicamente simple": it sounds freaking hilarious! :¿Por qué? era gente que usaba tecnología simple, por eso "tecnológicamente simple".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #"potros clanes": seguro que en ese clan estaba Tiroloco McGraw :Ya.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Al-Campur #"submundo criminal": de verdad existe ese término así? :Por supuesto, es una traducción literal de "underworld". Hay otras como "bajo mundo", pero esa es la que me gusta más.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #Por todos lados nombres en inglés de facciones :Cambié XTS porque sí hay traducción oficial, pero GSY no la tiene, así que cualquiera sería fanon.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:55 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Zombie de Korriban *'Nominado por': Darth Zerg *'Proyecto': ''Tales of the Jedi'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Cerebrooss, cereeebrooooss... *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #En lo que es revisado. 19:21 27 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' :Obviamente la RAE no tiene ni idea de zombies. Propongo que se traslade nuevamente a "zombie", pues "zombi" es una simple "traducción" fonética de una palabra que, en sus zonas de origen de idioma español (República Dominicana—Haití no cuenta porque hablan francés) se dice y escribe "zombie".--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 22:17 21 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Según Wikipedia: Zombi. Diccionario panhispánico de dudas. Real Academia Española (2005). Consultado el 25 de enero de 2010. «Debe evitarse en español la grafía zombie, que es la usada mayoritariamente en inglés, así como su plural zombies. 20:34 22 jul 2010 (UTC) :::¿Por fin? ¿Qué nombre coloco: Zombie o zombi? :::Pues yo te digo una cosa: el artículo tiene un error ortográfico en el título que tal como señala Obi-Wan LG en el extracto del Diccionario panhispánico debe ser evitado. Lo que ocurre es que la palabra tieneuna castellanización que es la que debe usarse por regla. Decir zombie no es del todo incorrecto pero más correcto es escribirlo en español porque por algo ese es el idioma de la wiki, y razón por la que existen castellanizaciones de otras palabras más sencillas como "bulevar" en vez de "boulevard", o "fútbol" en vez de "football". La verdad no veo el enredo.# 19:21 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Lord David fue zombie alguna vez #Según la RAE, la palabra "zombie" no existe, por lo que debería ser cambiado a Zombi, la castellanización. #Falta la plantilla del proyecto en la discusión #Sería bueno azulear la fuente de la cita :Gracias por revisar, cuando tenga tiempo hago el artículo de la cita. 20:12 20 jul 2010 (UTC) :De nada, por cierto, el artículo tiene un error en las referencias. Es necesario corregirlo antes de empezar a revisarlo completo. 20:19 20 jul 2010 (UTC) :Todo listo. 16:06 21 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Todavía queda lo del título. 23:34 30 jul 2010 (UTC) #"nativos": originarios #"Padawans": en minúscula #Faltan cosas en el infobox :Espero y aspiro que todo ya esté listo... 13:03 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Asesino de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': ''The Clone Wars'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': No *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': ¿Otro más sin traducir? ¡Maldita sea! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #Mientras es revisado... 15:43 20 jul 2010 (UTC) ::¿Cuándo más o menos? 15:04 10 ago 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' :Darth envidious :Intro #"En el comienzo de la guerra" queda mejor "al comienzo". #"se enfocó principalmente" "se centró" queda mejor. #"Después de varios intentos de asesinato fallidos en su contra" rebuscado. :No encontré nada malo en la sección "Asesino de la Guardia de la Muerte". Darth Maladi *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': No Redlinks? That's odd *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak: Falta actualizarlo con información de Legacy-War :::Ya está actualizado. *'Comentarios' :"Un usuario tiene derecho a nominar 2 artículos a la vez. Si uno de ellos se convierte en destacado, puede entonces nominar otro artículo. Esto es con el fin de que las objeciones a los artículos sean resueltas más rápidamente." Este es el octavo artículo que nominas. Ya te he comentado que esa regla existe por razones muy claras, y me has hecho caso retirando las nominaciones de varios artículos. No porque nomines muchos artículos estos van a ser revisados o aprobados más rápidamente.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:53 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Jeda, ¿crees que pudieras echarle un ojo? Es que en lo que he visto hasta ahora no he encontrado muchos errores y los que he visto los he corregido. 22:41 25 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Puedo echarle un ojo, pero dentro de semanas o meses. Hay muchos artículos que fueron nominados antes y por simple orden cronológico serán revisados primero cuando tenga tiempo de hacerlo.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 00:00 28 oct 2010 (UTC) :::Claro, como el pobre de Ozzik Sturn o la menospreciada Segunda Batalla de Geonosis... Bueno, respeto tu decisión, compadre. 01:16 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Ben Darklighter #Cita: está bien, pero la traducción oficial (si crees que es más conveniente ponerla) es: Ten cuidado, Maladi, de no planear por el placer de hacerlo. No te enamores tanto de tus maquinaciones que pierdas de vista tu objetivo. y la fuente se llama Star Wars: Legado 13: Preparado para Morir #Pon el color de piel en la infobox. #"en el planeta Had Abbadon del Núcleo Profundo," creo que poner "en el planeta del Núcleo Profundo Had Abbadon" quedaría mejor. #Tienes que actualizar la introducción con la información de Legacy—War. #"Devaron, era la hija de" el "era la" puede omitirse, pero ésto es opcional. #"le había dejado grabada a Malincha la necesidad del control emocional" intenta reestructurarlo de otra forma, porque sino parece que te refieres a que grabó en DVD por qué necesitaba controlar sus emociones. #La traducción oficial de la cita es: Controlas el trono del Imperio, Temible Señor. Por sí mismo, Roan fel no supone ningún peligro para ti. y la fuente es Star Wars: Legado 1: Roto, Parte 1 #"conflicto estaba aumentando, y sólo lo utilizó como recurso" "sólo" es sin acento. #"pádawans" creo que es con mayúscula, sin plural y sin acento, pero no estoy seguro. ::"Padawan" es considerado un gentilicio por casi todas las fuentes de habla hispana (tal como las especies), y la traducción "pádawan" acentuada es de la novela La Llegada de la Tormenta. Es la que yo siempre uso, pues en mi opinón es la más correcta. #"el Señor Oscuro en cambio mató al impostor de Fel" opino que poner "de Fel" es innecesario. #"y no al emperador verdadero." si pusieses "verdadero" antes de "emperador" te quedaría mejor. Otra opcional. #"la empujó hacia el suelo con la Fuerza" rebuscado, prueba con "la tiró al suelo con la Fuerza" ::Lo que pasa es que el término es "empujar con la Fuerza" y no "tirar con la Fuerza". :::Pero cuando haces que alguien caiga al suelo, no le empujas hacia el suelo, le tiras al suelo, independientemente de que sea con una zancadilla o un puñetazo.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 21:49 18 jul 2012 (UTC) #"descubrir de las verdaderas intenciones" el "de" es innecesario. #"Entonces, Maladi le giró a Calixte la instrucción" el error es obvio. ::Si te refieres a la preposición le, has de saber que en Latinoamérica suele colocarse cuando hay una acción directa que afecta o está vinculada a otro individuo. Ejemplo: el sargento le ordenó al soldado que... en lugar de ordenó a secas. De hecho es gramaticalmente factible según las incorporaciones de hispanoamericanismos de la RAE. De todas formas reestructuré. :::No, me refería a que "le giró a Calixte" creo que no tiene sentido.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 21:49 18 jul 2012 (UTC) :Ya continuaré.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 19:21 18 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Hecho. Dos cosas, Ben: primero, te recomendaría que agruparas las objeciones por secciones (como hacemos Jedabak y yo) pues hace que la corrección sea mucho más agradable y fácil. Segundo, coloqué las citas oficiales principalmente porque me parecen de una mejor traducción a como lo había hecho yo, pero las fuentes pueden dejarse en su título original porque así es como se concibieron. Ejemplo: Labyrinth of Evil y no El Laberinto del Mal; cualquiera de las dos, a no ser que sea excesivamente conocida, debería de ser adecuada. Saesee Tiin *'Nominado por:' Skenar *'FA en Wookieepedia:' No *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Comencé a trabajar en este artículo hace unos meses y lo traduje completo de Wookieepedia. Es uno de los artículos que periódicamente reviso para ver si tiene algún cambio con respecto a su versión inglesa. Creo que está bastante completo, aunque es posible que haya algunas traducciones forzadas. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Yarael Poof *'Nominado por': Skenar; en el artículo también contribuyó Lluvia Roja como parte del Hiperimpulsor *'Proyecto': Creo que ninguno *'FA en la Wookiepedia': No *'Comentario': Aunque es verdad que no es muy conveniente nominar artículos que no sean FA en Wookieepedia porque no siempre se puede probar si merecen o no ser destacados, considero que este artículo fue 100% completado en el Hiperimpulsor y que merece ser AD, porque tiene toda la información necesaria acerca de Yarael Poof *'Resultado' (0 inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' --'Jako Knight' CFC 19:14 23 mar 2013 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' #Es muy buen artículo, y dado que está traducido de la Wookieepedia, en la que solo faltan referencias en "Miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi" y tiene algún otro error, me parece bien que sea destacado. Abajo te pongo mis comentarios.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 21:47 16 jul 2012 (UTC) #En la introducción, quita el segundo párrafo y ponlo en "Personalidad y rasgos" como Descripción física :No lo considero necesario por un lado porque ese párrafo está allí en la introducción en la Wookieepedia, y es mi política (y creo que la de prácticamente todos en esta wiki, incluidos los administradores) basarme PRIMERO en la Wookieepedia copiando todo y RECIÉN ahí ver qué se puede mejorar si es necesario. No estoy TOTALMENTE SUPER ARCHI ULTRA EN CONTRA de poner el párrafo en "Personalidad y rasgos", pero definitivamente no lo haría en una sub-sección aparte como vos decís, ya que sería como poner en el artículo Luke Skywalker "Luke era un humano con dos brazos, dos piernas, una serie de órganos..." y así describir todo el cuerpo humano. Algo innecesario, ya que para eso voy al artículo humano, o quermiano en el caso de Yarael Poof. Además está el tema de la Wookieepedia, como te dije, y no es que yo diga "NO SEÑOR, SI ESTÁ EN LA WOOKIEEPEDIA SE QUEDA ASÍ AUNQUE DIGA UNA TREMENDA ESTUPIDEZ" ya que estamos de acuerdo en que no es algo que arruina el artículo, al contrario, queda bastante bien.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:37 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Bueno, en el manual de estilo no dice nada de ésto, así que…--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 12:55 17 jul 2012 (UTC) :::¿Quisiste tachar tu objeción pero por error pusiste el "nowiki"? Porque algo así parece haber pasado.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:44 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ::::No, se me olvidó tacharlo, pero ya lo hice.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 18:46 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"Un Jedi no se es", pon "Un Jedi no es". :Hecho.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:37 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"para mi imaginar", pon "para mí imaginar". :Hecho.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:37 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"no había deseado ser", creo que es mejor "no habría deseado ser". :Al revisar la frase original en inglés de la Wookieepedia noté que lo había traducido mal. Ya lo he corregido.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:37 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ::"habiendo yo no deseado ser visto" no está mal, pero si encuentras algo mejor ponlo.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 12:55 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"Como la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden Jedi de la época" si enlazases Era del Alzamiento del Imperio en "época" te quedaría perfecto. :Hecho. Esos SÍ son los cambios al artículo de la Wookieepedia que considero beneficiosos.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:37 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"era tan respetado por sus pares" queda mejor "era tan respetado por sus compañeros" :Uhm yo no veo necesidad de hacer ese cambio, ya que "peers" en inglés se traduce perfectamente como "pares", y además si hablamos de miembros del Consejo Jedi es lógico que sean todos pares, ya que tienen todos el mismo nivel/rango.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:37 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ::"Compañeros" es una palabra más simple, y por lo tanto, el artículo es más fácil de entender; si no lo ves necesario tacho el comentario.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 12:55 17 jul 2012 (UTC) :::Ya lo cambié, de todas formas no cambia mucho.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:44 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"Luego de un tiempo" Skenar, ¿"Luego de" es común en Argentina? Es que en España no lo he oído nunca. Es solo por saber. :Yo creo que es bastante común, aunque sería lo mismo decir "Después de un tiempo" que quizás en España lo usen más.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:37 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"El Maestro Poof, junto con sus compañeros Concejales Koth, Tiin y Billaba." si no me equivoco, la traducción de councilor es, para éste contexto, "Consejero" :Este es un asunto que siempre lo considero muy conflictivo, al igual que la utilización de "Consejo" o "Concejo". Creo que todos coincidimos en que la traducción adecuada es "Consejo Jedi", por lo tanto esto se debería corresponder, si no me equivoco, con "Consejero", sin embargo creo que queda mejor "Concejal", dado que, aparte de ser también una traducción válida, el traductor de Google (por nombrar un traductor) pone como traducción principal "Concejal". De todas formas deberíamos chequear en traducciones oficiales de publicaciones.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:37 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Definición de concejal http://www.wordreference.com/definicion/concejal: Persona que ha sido elegida para formar parte del ayuntamiento o gobierno municipal; definición de consejero http://www.wordreference.com/definicion/consejero: persona que pertenece a algún consejo o consejería. Se dice consejero.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 12:55 17 jul 2012 (UTC) :::Lo que diga WordReference o la RAE es una cosa; nosotros debemos basarnos antes que nada en las traducciones OFICIALES de publicaciones en español (a no ser obviamente que sean incorrectas y traduzcan por ejemplo "Councilor" como "Concejero" o "Consejal" o "Consejeriano" o alguna cosa así). Por lo tanto, y para que esto sirva para de aquí en adelante usar UN SOLO TÉRMINO, busquemos publicaciones oficiales en español donde usen el término.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:44 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ::::La traducción oficial en España es "Miembro del Consejo Jedi".--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 18:46 17 jul 2012 (UTC) :::::En realidad no hay "traducción oficial en tal país", sino que hay "traducción oficial DE DETERMINADA PUBLICACIÓN en tal país", ¿entiendes? Dudo mucho que TODAS, absolutamente TODAS las publicaciones hechas en España utilicen "miembro del Consejo Jedi". Además, "miembro del Consejo Jedi" es la traducción de "member of the Jedi Council", y lo que necesitamos es una traducción oficial de "Councilor", que estoy seguro que tanto en Latinoamérica como en España existe.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:31 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ::::::Pues busca una solución, pero yo pondría "consejero" y ya está.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 00:04 18 jul 2012 (UTC) #"eventualmente tomó noticia de" traducción literal, pon "eventualmente oyó hablar de". :Concuerdo en que es una traducción literal, pero preferí poner "se enteró de" porque creo que queda más formal para el caso, ¿qué opinas?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:37 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Me sigue convenciendo más "eventualmente oyó hablar de", porque "se enteró" en España (no sé si en Argentina lo hacéis así) suele ir seguido "de que/de lo/de un" pero "de un" no se suele referir a sujetos, sino a asunto, como "de un juicio", "de un arresto"….--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 12:55 17 jul 2012 (UTC) :::A mi también me sonaba un poquito raro el "se enteró de"; ya lo he cambiado.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:44 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"excepto por un soldado" quita el "por". :Hecho.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:37 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"se mantuvo como miembro" es mejor "seguía siendo miembro". :El "se mantuvo como miembro" nunca me gustó mucho, y el "seguía siendo miembro"... está más aceptable, pero creo que podría quedar mejor. ::Si encuentras algo mejor ponlo.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 12:55 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"entrenao" es obvio. :Hecho.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:37 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"En el reporte" es más simple decir "informe". :Hecho, queda mejor. #"decidió dejar pasar al chico" rebuscado. "decidió ignorar al chico" es mejor. :Hecho, queda mejor.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:37 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"que el Alto Consejo Jedi", yo pondría "cuando el Alto Consejo Jedi". :En mi opinión "no fue hasta que" es igual de correcto que "no fue hasta cuando". Encontré, por ejemplo, esta página que lo utiliza.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 06:37 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Al igual que el Consejo, reconsideré mi postura jeje.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 12:55 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"planeta prisión Kiffex, ya que era un kiffar de su línea de sangre" es más adecuado "el planeta prisión Kiffex ya que era un kiffar de su familia" :Hecho. #"el Maestro Poof estaba preocupado" ya dijiste antes que era Maestro, si pusieses solo "Poof estaba preocupado" queda mejor. Lo mismo con "el Maestro Tiin temía que Vos" y "el Maestro Windu envió" :Obviamente ya se dijo que Poof era un Maestro, pero la cosa es que, para evitar poner siempre "Poof hizo esto", "entonces Poof fue enviado", "y a Poof se le comisionó", "Poof murió" y siempre repetir "Poof", vamos variando (incluso en la Wookieepedia lo hacen) y usamos "el Maestro Poof" o "el quermiano". Fíjate que ocurre en gran cantidad de artículos medianamente largos.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:44 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Ya lo sé, pero decir "el Maestro Tiin ... el Maestro Poof" queda raro, es mejor poner, por ejemplo "Tiin ... el maestro quermiano".--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 18:46 17 jul 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, ya entendí, ¿dices que no es adecuado ubicar todos juntos los "Maestro Fulano"? Ya lo he cambiado. Dejé "el Maestro Tiin" ya que esa expresión es utilizada una sola vez en el párrafo, pero cambié "el Maestro Poof" porque es la que se repite.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:31 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"En 27 ABY, la hora final de Poof llegó luego de una cadena de eventos que comenzó con una reunión de crisis del Alto Consejo." demasiado rebuscado, podrías unir "En 27 ABY" con la frase siguiente, omitiendo lo otro. :Ya lo he cambiado, esas cosas rebuscadas de Wookieepedia siempre las traduzco igual, pero no siempre tienen necesidad de estar (o sea, si se eliminan no cambia prácticamente nada el artículo). #"una reunión de crisis tuvo lugar en el Alto Consejo." Rebuscado. Prueba con "el Alto Consejo se reunió para tratar un asunto de importancia crítica" :Muy buena idea, ya lo he cambiado.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:31 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"El Maestro Windu informó a los Concejales reunidos sobre una amenaza que había emergido y necesitaba acción inmediata." corrige lo de "Concejales" y en vez de "que había emergido" queda, en mi opinión, mucho mejor "recién emergida/surgida/aparecida". :Sobre lo de "Concejales", como ya dije antes, debemos implementar una política oficial para toda la wiki revisando publicaciones oficiales en español. Ya cambié lo otro.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:44 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"Lo más terrible de todo era que" otro error en Wookieepedia. Eso es desde el punto de vista de los que apoyan a los Jedi y la República, los Sith y los de la CSI dirían "Afortunadamente". Sugiero que pongas "Lo más importante". :En la Wookieepedia la frase en inglés es "Most terryfing of all, ...". Yo creo que una traducción totalmente literal, que sería algo como "Más terrible que todo,...", no es posible, por lo que lo más cercano sería "Para empeorar las cosas", que eso no lo considero imparcial, ya que estamos hablando de un Jedi y específicamente del Consejo Jedi, y lógicamente para ellos las cosas empeoraron.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:44 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"Con el Maestro Oppo Rancisis voluntariado" según ésto, está mal. Cámbialo por "voluntario". :Nunca me gustó "voluntariado" como adjetivo, pero ¿sabes si es correcto utilizar "voluntario" como adjetivo? Ya lo he cambiado.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:44 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Es correcto. http://www.wordreference.com/definicion/voluntario--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 18:46 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"SIn embargo" obvio. :Hecho.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:44 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"usar como su arma masiva de destrucción." creo que se suele decir "arma de destrucción masiva", además de que la estatua es pequeña, no masiva. :Hecho, no sé qué rayos me pasó ahí.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:44 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"Poof se encontró dentro del generador central de poder de Coruscant" "se encontró" queda bien si se quedó inconsciente y se despertó allí. Pero como nu es el caso, pon "Poof entró en el generador…" :Hecho, pero preferí poner "Poof ingresó al generador".----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:44 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #Después de "Poof ingresó al generador", pones "Jango Fett, ingresaron a la cámara" suena repetitivo. #"clavó una Vibrohoja a través del corazón del quermiano.", pon "clavó una Vibrohoja en el corazón del quermiano" o "atravesó el corazón del quermiano con una Vibrohoja" :Hecho, queda mejor.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:44 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #Se me olvidaba, en la fecha de muerte del Infobox pon la referencia después de "Coruscant" y no de "27 ABY", es otro error de la Wookieepedia. :Ya lo he cambiado, como bien dices es un error en el artículo original de la Wookieepedia, ya que en la enorme mayoría lo tienen bien.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:44 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"las crecientes tensiones entre el Senado Galáctico y el creciente movimiento separatista," repetitivo. Puedes poner "las crecientes tensiones entre el Senado Galáctico y el cada vez mayor movimiento separatista," :Hecho, buena idea.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:31 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"y sólo debía ser" la RAE decretó hace poco que "solo" nunca lleva acento. :Hecho.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:31 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"hacia un oponente tonto, o hacerse a sí mismo parecer invisible, un truco que podía atontar a otros Jedi." mala traducción y otros errores, yo pondría "para engañar a un oponente, o hacerse a si mismo parecer invencible, un truco que podía embaucar a otros Jedi" :Concuerdo en lo de "hacia un oponente tonto", eso ya lo cambié. La otra parte, la del verbo "embaucar", la pongo pero únicamente porque no encuentro otro verbo similar (dado que no quiero repetir "engañar"), pero creo que no queda bien ese verbo. Bah, esa es mi opinión, yo nunca usé esa palabra pero quizás otras personas sí.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:31 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ::No cambiaste lo de "hacia un oponente tonto", y "invencible" sigue mal traducido como "invisible".--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 00:04 18 jul 2012 (UTC) :::Ahí arreglé lo de "invisible", y lo de "hacia un oponente tonto" ya lo había cambiado, por lo que veo.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 01:23 18 jul 2012 (UTC) #"que otras pocas especies" el "otras" es innecesario. :Hecho.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:31 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"costos" obvio. :Hecho.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:31 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #"escene" obvio. :Hecho.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:31 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #Tienes que poner las referencias en el título de Miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi. :Hecho, puse las referencias que consideré más adecuadas al no estar ellas en el artículo de la Wookieepedia.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:31 17 jul 2012 (UTC) #Pusiste lo de las figuritas, muy bien, en eso superas al de Wookieepedia. Y con los comentarios anteriores, termina mi revisión. Corrígelas y voto a favor ;)--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 18:46 17 jul 2012 (UTC) # :Hecho.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 01:23 18 jul 2012 (UTC) #Solo te queda ésto, que lo puse más arriba pero se te debió pasar "Jango Fett, ingresaron a la cámara" antes pusiste "Poof ingresó a la cámara", así que queda repetitivo; con lo de engañar a tontos y eso me refería a que decir "engañar a tontos" queda raro, sustituyendo "tontos" (lo cual suena absurdo en mi opinión) por "personas de mente débil" (del doblaje de España del episodio II).--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 01:42 18 jul 2012 (UTC) #¡Ah! y arregla lo de "Concejal".--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 01:43 18 jul 2012 (UTC) LD checks on the Jedi #"Un Jedi no es orgulloso o jactancioso, y yo confío en que ustedes entienden bien que soy sincero cuando digo que es difícil para mí imaginar que un guardia puede haber estado espiándome en primer lugar, habiendo yo no deseado ser visto": demasiado rebuscada para ser una cita, llena de ques y frases dobles que no concretan y convierten una oración en un párrafo. :Fue la traducción más correcta que pude hacer de la cita de la Wookieepedia.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:13 18 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Un Jedi no es orgulloso ni jactancioso, y creo que me comprenden bien cuando sinceramente considero difícil que un guardia hubiese podido espiarme en primer lugar, ya que yo no quería ser visto :::Muy buena traducción, la pondré.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 13:27 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #"Más bien travieso en su uso de la Fuerza": fuiste amigo de infancia de él y estás escribiendo sus memorias? :Jajaja me parece que "travieso" es la mejor traducción de "mischievous", ¿o tienes otra? "Malicioso" o "dañoso" lo hacen ver un poco como que Poof quería causar daños mediante el uso de la Fuerza, y "juguetón" no cambia mucho con respecto a "travieso".----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:13 18 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Tengo entendido de que el artículo lo estás nominando por tu cuenta y no simplemente traduciendo un FA de la Wookieepedia. ¿Es necesario conservar ese tipo de redacción cuando no contribuye a la calidad del artículo? Si conoces bien al personaje, puedes hacer un juicio imparcial y adecuado de su aptitud para con la Fuerza. #"un profesional consumado de la habilidad para afectar mentes": lo rebuscado de la oración impide vislumbrar cualquier resultado :Yo no lo veo tan complejo. He cambiado el "de" por un un "en", pero no veo necesario cambiar mucho más.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:13 18 jul 2012 (UTC) #"usar el sable láser en gran medida": innecesariamente complicado. :Ya lo cambié.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 13:27 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #"haciéndolo limitar": bastante impráctico ""haciendo que no le fuera necesario usar": despojándolo de la necesidad de usar, evitando que usara..." :Ahí puse algo menos rebuscado.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:13 18 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Yo no veo ningún problema o complicación en "haciendo que no le fuera necesario usar mucho".----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 13:27 19 jul 2012 (UTC) #"Sentado en el Alto Consejo por años": le debieron salir raíces... "Miembro del Alto Consejo por años": habiendo sido, con una carrera de... :Ya lo he cambiado.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:13 18 jul 2012 (UTC) #"Poof se sacrificó en 27 ABY cayó en los poderes malvados del Infante de Shaa para proteger a los ciudadanos de Coruscant": nada qué entender "cayó en los poderes malvados del Infante de Shaa para proteger a los ciudadanos de Coruscant": cayó en los poderes? :Hecho.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:13 18 jul 2012 (UTC) #"Su cuerpo se hizo uno con la Fuerza": el mundo está repleto de traducciones literales... becoming one with the Force no es necesariamente de esa misma manera en castellano :Yo entiendo que si tradujésemos todo literalmente sería un espanto, pero en este caso soy un defensor de "hacerse uno con la Fuerza". La considero una traducción más que correcta.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:13 18 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Pues mi objeción sigue en pie. Trascender el estado de la materia y formar parte de la Fuerza es un proceso elemental, pero "hacerse uno con la Fuerza" suena muy poco serio y es hasta sugestivo. #"las piernas, cuerpo y cuello inusualmente largos de Poof": cambia el adverbio de posición o sustitúyelo por otro :¿Qué adverbio de posición?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:13 18 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Ah... no, dije que cambiaras el adverbio de posición. O sea, que lo rotaras a través de la oración para que se entienda mejor... #Enlaza Metro Imperial estándar. :Hecho. #"en el momento": sugiero para el momento :Hecho. #Es un muy buen artículo, pero creo que debería tener menos enlaces rojos. Tal vez me pondré a trabajar en eso. --José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 16:17 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Holocrón Sith de Darth Revan *'Nominado por': SithHeadCrusher *'Proyecto': [[Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Knights of the Old Republic|'WikiProyecto' Knights of the Old Republic]] *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Espero alguien me ayude a revisarlo. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak mientras es revisado *'Comentarios' Holocrón de Jedabak *Nominé el artículo y corregí la infobox. *''Introducción'' #"Entender ésto": no lleva acento #"El lado oscuro ofrece poder por el motivo del poder": más bien 'poder por el poder mismo' o algo así. Implica que el poder es el fin, no el medio #"Debes suplicarle": no se 'suplica' al poder, más bien sería 'desearlo', 'buscarlo', algo así #"Algunos le temen a éste cambio": sin acento #"están concentradas": se enfocan #"luchar": mejor combatir #"ésta transformación": sin acento #"Imagen holográfica de Darth Revan" es avatar #"Señor Oscuro de los Sith": en la cita se usa "Lord Oscuro de los Sith". Ambas versiones son correctas, pero usa una sola en el artículo #"Lado oscuro de la Fuerza": Lado no lleva mayúscula #", y su conocimiento": sin coma #Enlaza Sith, no está así en la Wookiee pero se vería mejor #"Poder de la Fuerza": poder no lleva mayúscula #"Bomba mental": mayúscula no #"Holocrón": mayúscula no #"Holocrón Sith": holocrón sin mayúscula #"Rakata": mayúscula no #"copio": copió #"Holocrón": mayúscula no #"destruyo": destruyó #"dejo": dejó #"trabajar": mejor funcionar, pues no era una persona sino un objeto #"prosiguió": mejor inició #"Holocrón Telos": Holocrón de Telos; en este caso sí lleva mayúscula porque es un holocrón específico (como el Holocrón Tedryn o el mismo Holocrón de Darth Revan) The Jedi with the Neo-Sith Holocron Cita #Si bien la separación correcta de oraciones en la lengua inglesa es definida por la fijación de puntos cuando el contexto y sentido específico de la oración termina, en español esto no es así. La cita, tal como está, es una redacción castellana hecha en base a los preceptos lingüísticos anglosajones; es decir: El lado oscuro ofrece poder por el poder mismo. Debes desearlo. Codiciarlo. es una oración (entre varias) que en español es ininteligible. #"Avatar de Darth Revan, a Darth Bane": el error es obvio Intro #"el holocrón Sith de Darth Revan, también llamado holocrón de Darth Revan,": el segundo enunciado, en vista de ser una extensión del primero, debería ser separado por el código &Mdash;. Lo mismo digo de la sección Propiedades #"Incluía instrucciones de como usar el poder de la Fuerza": cómo #"El holocrón del Señor Sith era un poco mas largo": más #"energía de La Fuerza": el error es obvio Contenido #"dejar a lado éstas vanidades": me parece que la preposición correcta en este caso es de #"los cuerpo's' de individuos" #"tenia una relación": tenía #"Zelashiel el Blasfemo, quien tenia una relación con el uso del poder drenar vida": TRADUCCIÓN ABISMAL Continuará'' ::*Me he detenido porque la última oración que revisé deja muchísimo que desear. La primera objeción sigue en pie, pues toda la cita está escrita en base a las reglas de redacción del inglés, por no mencionar que en ella hay uso indistinto de mayúsculas y minúsculas. Sugiero más que nada, SithHead, que revises exhaustivamente la traducción a partir del último punto que objeté y que escribas aquí en la nominación si has corregido y qué exactamente has corregido. :::*En la parte de Zelashiel no estoy muy seguro de como es interpretado el fragmento which related to the use of the power..., ya que si, como lo deje anotado, suena mal, pero intente buscar algún otro significado de 'related' y es algo como relató, siendo un sinónimo de told, quedando algo como quien relato el como usar el poder "drenar energía". No se si así este bien. En cuanto a la cita no entiendo entonces como se reestructuraría la frase para que concuerde con las reglas gramaticales que mencionas. :*'Related' es 'relacionado'. Estoy en desacuerdo con la primera objeción de Lord David y apruebo la escritura original de la cita (con las faltas de ortografía corregidas, claro, porque eso no es negociable). La cita no es un texto enciclopédico que deba seguir las reglas gramaticales de una frase convencional, por ejemplo de cualquier frase en el artículo que no sea una cita. Esa cita representa un diálogo, no un texto per se, y como es un diálogo puede tener una estructura que sería inaceptable en una frase rigurosamente gramatical. Por ejemplo, La Fuerza te cambiará, te transformará. Algunos le temen a este cambio es perfectamente aceptable para un diálogo, donde las comas representan pausas cortas y los puntos pausas largas, pero no representan (pues no es su función en este caso) separación entre frases o ideas diferentes. El diálogo es representado de esta forma porque así es como la gente habla, y más aún porque ese diálogo tienje un propósito educativo, de enseñanza, donde las pausas en los puntos importantes son para dar énfasis a las ideas y que la persona que está escuchando preste atención a ese énfasis. Así, en The dark side offers power for power's sake. You must crave it. Covet it, la intención de Revan en You must crave it. Covet it es corroborar y afianzar la idea original presentada en la frase anterior, de manera (digamos) un poco dramática y teatralizada, pero con efecto en la manera en que el oyente (Darth Bane) escucha y entiende lo que se le está comentando mucho mejor con esas pausas intensas que si estuviera leyendo un manualito escrupulosamente respetuoso de la gramática. Repito que esa forma de escribir estaría mal en un texto gramaticalmente óptimo como el texto principal de un artículo, pero como cita textual de un diálogo está perfectamente bien. Yo objetaría más bien el cambio de Debes suplicarle. Codiciarlo a poder por el poder mismo, debes desearlo, codiciarlo, porque las comas que en una frase normal significarían separación de ideas aquí simplemente están eliminando el efecto dramático de la frase, que precisamente lo obtiene por medio de los puntos. Leamos ambas versiones, haciendo pausas cortas y largas cuando lo marquen comas y puntos, y veremos la diferencia. En la wiki y la Wookieepedia se busca que los ADs sean excelentes en cuanto a su escritura, pero no se pide lo mismo en cuando a los escritos originales, que deben ser fieles a la redacción original y respetar su espíritu, no tanto las discrepancias entre las diferentes reglas gramaticales de los idiomas. Si se hablara en base a las ideas gramaticales esto cambiaría, pero como se habla y luego se adecúa la estructura de lo hablado a las reglas gramaticales, hay que usar la gramática para transcribir fielmente lo dicho (en este caso, puntos en pausas largas y comas en pausas cortas) y no usar la gramática y luego hablar así, que es lo que se está haciendo con la objeción. Recordemos que esto es literatura (de entretenimiento, pero literatura a fin de cuentas), y ni Darth Revan ni su autor Drew Karpyshyn estuvieron interesados en hablar cual miembro de la Academia del Idioma Que Sea, y debemos respetar el espíritu de la frase sin enredarnos con criterios que nadan tienen que ver con éste. Es como tratar de traducir el estilo tan peculiar de Vilmarh Grahrk para que quede acorde con las estipulaciones de la RAE, obviamente no va por ahí.--'''Jedabak (Koros-Strohna) 22:04 21 ene 2013 (UTC) 'CT-782' *'Nominado por': Jako Knight CFC 19:44 1 mar 2013 (UTC) *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':Mi primera nominación a artículo destacado. *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': Artículo Destacado (2 Inq/1 usuario/3 total) *'A favor' # Zeist Antilles # Jedabak *'En contra' :Pendiente. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:14 3 mar 2013 (UTC) *'Comentarios' *En rojo iré poniendo lo que me parece incorrecto y en azul lo correcto. Espero que así se entienda más fácilmente. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:14 3 mar 2013 (UTC) #Sin embargo, Hevy y los demás miembros del Escuadrón Dominó rara vez se bien entre sí. #y quería enviarlos ser parte del personal de mantenimiento de Ciudad Tipoca, #y se dirigieron a descansar en el complejo de # pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Confrontar lo entiendo como comparar o debatir ideas pero no como algo que implique un conflicto agresivo. Enzarzarse que quiere decir que inician una pelea # Ya sé que dice de "su" tiempo, pero creo que al traducir hay que hacerlo con expresiones que usarías normalmente. #Al día siguiente, Bric y El-Les se reunieron con el Escuadrón. El-Les enlazado para evitar confusión con Bric y él les reunieron. A mí me confundió al principio parecía un error de escritura. #que pasaron pruebas #se burlaban de ellos diciendo " ver como caen los dominós." #un droide le disparó . #aunque Hevy quería dejar . #Colt y El-Les notaron que . #Esa noche, 99, un miembro del equipo de mantenimiento, se acercó . #nunca se le dio la oportunidad de demostrar que digno de ser un soldado colon, #Hevy el consejo de 99 y, al día siguiente, apareció durante la prueba final del Escuadrón Dominó. #Bric había robado los cables de sus cinturones para que la prueba fuera más para los clones. #Mientras Echo, Fives, Cutup y Droidbait Unas veces es Cincos y otras Fives, mejor unificarlo. #y avisó a los soldados clon de que . #Grievous planeaba . #un soldado clon le avisó a O'Niner . #que era en realidad eran las naves de abordaje clase #Los droides pronto abandonaron sus transportes y su ataque a la base de la República. #O'Niner intentó contactar soldado clon. #quien sin saberlo ya había sido asesinado. Creo que ya se entiende que se refiere a O'Niner. #pero al intentarlo descubrió que los droides habían bloqueado la señal. # de que tres droides #Con el tiempo, el Obex #una lanzadera de ataque clase Nu, por el comandante clon CC-2224 #Cuando se encontraron #Rex exigió a los novatos que se quitaran los cascos #que aún no había visto acción en la batalla. #El capitán clon #no pudieron la señal de "todo en orden" #Aunque los novatos le dijeron al capitán clon que sus órdenes eran proteger la base, Rex sabía que... sobra la primera coma #Cody, Hevy, y Cincos tomaron armas de la habitación de suministros del puesto de escucha. #el detonador remoto para hacer detonar tibanna dentro de los droides plunk #Rex intentó contactar Hevy #el cañón bláster giratorio Z-6 de Hevy se quedó sin municiones. Cuidado con eventually que es un false friend, no se corresponde con el significado de eventualmente en español. #A lo largo de su etapa como cadete clon4 y como soldado clon novato,3 Hevy considerado como un combatiente único #Dentro de la estación de Rishi, Hevy #Sin embargo, dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida #Hevy llevaba armadura verde y #En Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles le dio Hevy #que se emitió 17 de septiembre de 2010. 'Quork' *'Nominado por': Macesito *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Contiene todo el texto de la Wookieepedia, además de citas e imágenes añadidas. La imagen principal, a diferencia de la Wookieepedia, está recortada. *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': Artículo Destacado (2 Inq/0 usuario/2 total) *'A favor' # --'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 19:01 7 jul 2014 (UTC) # --'Alharo (discusión)' 14:01 7 jul 2014 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' #Revisándolo, iré poniendo cosas que hacen falta modificar, también estoy corrigiendo directamente en el artículo cosas muy simples. --Conde Dooku (discusión) 19:31 19 ene 2014 (UTC) *''Conocidas más por fuerza física''- mejor:'' Conocidas más por su fuerza física'' *''Así como Bestias del Diablo, domesticadas contra sus enemigos''- Un poco confusa, sería mejor: Así como Bestias del Diablo, que domesticaban para derrotar a sus enemigos *''Habitaban Ciudad Quork''- mejor: Vivían en Ciudad Quork *''Máquina voladora completada''- mejor: Máquina voladora recién construida *''Había sido construida para desmoronarse''- mejor: se enteró de que no había sido construida correctamente *''Cubiertos por un pelaje pelo enredado''- mejor: cubiertos por un pelaje rizado *''En el punto medio del 3 DBY''- mejor: A mediados del 3 DBY *''Aunque la mayoría eran no se alzaban del nivel del suelo''- mejor: ''Aunque la mayoría no superaba el nivel del suelo'' *''y anudadas cuerdas''- mejor: y cuerdas anudadas *''¡Atad la bestia!''- mejor: ¡Atad a la bestia! *''En este núcleo de población'''- mejor''' En este lugar poco poblado *''vivían en un nivel relativamente bajo de la tecnología- mejor:' ''No tenían demasiados conocimientos tecnológicos *''habían formado a una bestia del Diablo''- mejor: habían capturado a una Bestia del Diablo *''una tela que colgaba de las puertas''- mejor: telas que colgaban de las puertas *''que podían someter a una bestia del Diablo''- mejor: Que podían ayudar a capturar y a someter a la Bestia del Diablo *''Entendían la importancia de emboscar a un enemigo y atacar con el elemento sorpresa''- mejor: Siempre atacaban con el elemento sorpresa, y, cuando la situación no les favorecía, hacían emboscadas *''y golpeados con palos''- mejor: y los golpeaban *''Los guerreros de la especie''- mejor: Los guerreros de esta especie *''Estas armas se fabricaron con madera unida por cable a una punta de piedra''- mejor: Estas armas se fabricaban con madera unidas por un cable a la punta de piedra *''trataban de atar a su destino mediante lazos de cuerda o gaucho''- mejor:' ''trataban de atraparlo atando a su presa mediante mediante sogas de cuerda o gaucho *''descubrió cuando sus gritos de desafío se encontraban en la culata de una lanza'- mejor:' lo descubrió cuando, al gritar y desafiar a su capturador, le pinchó con la punta de la lanza *''Una vez dentro de los límites de la ciudad''- mejor: Una vez dentro de la ciudad *''los prisioneros fueron''- mejor: Los prisioneros eran *''practica aceptada''- mejor: practica habitual **En mi opinión este artículo todavía se puede adaptar bastante más antes de ser artículo destacado, aunque la información del artículo está muy bien, muchas frases no tienen sentido. Seguiré revisándolo y poniendo modificaciones. --Conde Dooku (discusión) 19:57 19 ene 2014 (UTC) **Editaré algunas cosas por mi cuenta, ya que es un poco incomodo ir poniendo aquí una lista. Luego si quieres puedes comparar el historial y aprender de lo que te has equivocado. --Conde Dooku (discusión) 18:31 21 ene 2014 (UTC) *Ya he arreglado el artículo completo, su redacción y traducción estaba muy mal, comparar el historial y aprender de lo que te has equivocado. Ahora sólo falta azulear el artículo.- -21:49 8 feb 2014 (UTC) **Ahora ha quedado muy bien, nada que objetar, lo único eso, azulearlo. --Conde Dooku (discusión) 15:53 10 feb 2014 (UTC) **Ya volví a hacer una corrección en la redacción, creo que ya se puede poner como el próximo artículo destacado.--Alharo (discusión) 01:42 30 jun 2014 (UTC) 'Skandit' *'Nominado por': Macesito *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Contiene todo el texto de la Wookieepedia, además de citas e imágenes añadidas. *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Proyecto:' Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Star Wars: Ewoks *'Resultado': *'A favor': *'En contra': # Doy mi voto en contra no tanto porque el artículo sea corto y no pueda llegar a AD como lo logró en la Wookiepedia, sino porque la traducción es muy mala, varias palabras se traducen por algo que no es el caso y la redacción de cada frase resulta en una idea distinta a la que se expresa en el artículo fuente, que es la Wookipeda.- -00:24 24 feb 2014 (UTC) *'Comentarios': *Diría que este artículo no tiene la extensión suficiente como para ser AD, a mi parecer le nominaría, pero para AB.--Conde Dooku (discusión) 18:21 11 feb 2014 (UTC :*Lo he corregido por completo y con más razón pienso que debería estar en AB, la información que contiene se repite de forma constante, a ver que opinan los demás. Por mi creo que ya está finiquitado con los arreglos que le he dado, y solo le falta, como al artículo Quork, darle un azuleado completo. El artículo en verdad está muy bien.--Conde Dooku (discusión) 19:48 17 feb 2014 (UTC) ''Tydirium *'Nominado por': Eli Goldsworthy *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Mi primera nominación *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Proyecto': Imperium *'Resultado': Artículo Destacado (2 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) *'A favor''' # --'Conde Dooku (discusión)' 17:30 17 jul 2014 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' *Después de leerlo concienzudamente y hacer bastantes ediciones, creo que ya está listo para ser AD. En los próximos artículos que nomines espero que mejores en cuanto a adaptación y edición se refiere. 'Calo Nord' *'Nominado por': Ben Darklighter *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Proyecto': Ninguno *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuario/1 total)+ * Lo puedo destacar es este mes de septiembre de 2016 hasta el final del mes *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Introducción *''Calo Nord fue un humano e infame cazarrecompensas'': un infame cazarrecompensas humano *''dio muerte a sus amos y localizó a sus padres, matándolos también'': no me parece una manera correcta de redactar en castellano. Sugiero "dio muerte a sus amos y, después de localizarlos, también a sus padres" *''Se fijo'': Se fijó. *''Durante el último año de la Guerra Civil Jedi, Nord se encontraba en el planeta Taris para hacer negocios con Kang mientras que Malak, que había traicionado a Revan y usurpado el control del Imperio Sith, y tras el ataque a la nave de la República Espiral Endar, puso el planeta en cuarentena con el propósito de buscar a la Caballero Jedi Bastila Shan, que se había estrellado en la superficie tarisiana.: parecen varias oraciones en una. Se entendería mejor si la separaras en dos oraciones distintas. *''un tiroteo, que terminó: la coma sobra *''Nada más salir Revan y su equipio de unas antiguas ruinas'': traducción errónea. Sugiero: "Mientras Revan y su equipo salían de unas antiguas ruinas" 'Finis Valorum' *'Nominado por': Eli Goldsworthy *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Artículo Canon *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Proyecto': Ninguno *'Resultado': (0 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) * A favor ' # ' 'Estoy de acuerdo que el artículo sea nominado, ya que tiene toda la información canónica correcta del artículo original. Aunque, estoy un poco en desacuerdo en que el usuario Eli Goldsworthy haya borrado información de Leyendas del artículo para colocar la Canon. –––Leonardo Landívar (discusión) *'En contra *'Comentarios' 'Darth Bane' *'Nominado por': 666SithHeadCrusher999 *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Artículo Canon *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Proyecto': Ninguno *'Resultado': (0 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) * A favor ' *'En contra *'Comentarios'